


XXX Games

by JCapasso



Series: XXX [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: Damon convinces the gang to go on a pleasure trip. Literally. Their waking time is spent playing sex games as he tries to teach them all to loosen up.Not much plot, if any. Just an excuse for gratuitous smut.No non-con, but could be construed as dub-con. Everyone is there of their own free will and agreed to the rules of the games, but there is definite hesitation and reluctance along with coaxing.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Alaric Saltzman, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Series: XXX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844164
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. Bamon (Bonnie/Damon)

**Author's Note:**

> A few additional notes. There are no established relationships in this story but the timeline is after they are all eighteen. Chapters may be a little shorter than usual or sometimes even longer depending. Each chapter will be a round of the game and will be labeled with the pairing so you can skip it if you don't like that pairing. In particular, there will definitely be a Damon/Stefan chapter that will have an additional warning at the start just in case. Also, Alaric and Elena are both vampires along with Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. Bonnie is the only non-vampire in the group. Enjoy the fun!

The group all gathered at the appointed time. They had gotten to the lake house the night before but wanted a full night’s sleep before the game started. As the originator, Damon took the lead. “Okay, so before we get started, I just want to double check that everyone is here of their own free will and agrees to the rules, yes? No one wants to back out?” After he got a chorus of yes’, though very nervous ones, he grinned. “And just a reminder. What happens here stays here and nothing will be held against anyone.” He looked around, one last check to make sure everyone was on board because once the game started, the rules said there was no going back. 

“Okay, here we go then.” He rolled the specially made die and smirked at what came up. “Well it looks like someone gets a treat. Let’s see who, shall we?” He reached into the bucket with all their names. They had considered using another die since there were six of them but decided to keep it fair and spread out they would draw names and then set them aside until the next round. “I will be giving oral sex to…Bonnie.” 

“Oh god,” Bonnie groaned covering the bright blush on her face with her hands. “Why do I have to be first?”

“Someone has to be,” Elena said with a chuckle, just glad it wasn’t her. 

“Why did we agree to this again?” Bonnie asked. 

“Because you all need to learn to loosen up and that there’s nothing wrong with a little gratuitous pleasure,” Damon smirked. “So come on. Let’s go.” Damon motioned her to the bed at the side of the room where everyone could watch which was half the fun of this game. Bonnie got up and went over, Damon following behind her, and she was still bright red. She bit her lip nervously, pausing with her hands at the front of her pants. “You want some help with that?” Damon smirked, holding his hands out in invitation. If not for the rules he would have pulled her to him as he asked, but the rules said no touching outside the bounds of the game without permission.

“No, I got it,” Bonnie said nervously before her hands started moving to undo her pants and slide them and her underwear down and off. The four sitting in the floor were averting their eyes, but Damon knew that everyone would get over their shyness soon enough. Once she was naked from the waist down she laid down on the bed, knees firmly together. 

Damon slid his hands over her thighs, able to touch now to some degree, and coaxed, “Come on, Bon-bon. Unless you want to take the penalty…” 

Bonnie didn’t think she could get any redder, but apparently it was possible as she shook her head and slowly unfolded her legs, baring her sex to her friend. Damon licked his lips in anticipation before he leaned down as the clock started. The minimum time for this was ten minutes, and while he was sure he could get her so worked up that she wouldn’t ask him to stop, he didn’t want to take the chance. He licked slowly all around through her folds as she sucked in a sharp breath. Bonnie had never done this before with any of her previous boyfriends. None of them had been interested so this was completely new to her. 

Once Damon had licked all around, he flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, pulling a needy whimper from her against her will. He smirked and sucked the numb into his mouth, continuing to flick his tongue over it and she let out a long moan as her hands fisted in the sheets. “Oh god…” she breathed out. That brought the attention from the table. The only one of them there that had ever slept with Damon and thus had any idea of his skills was Caroline. There were a lot of glances over at them, though the eyes stayed mostly averted otherwise. 

Damon didn’t want to overstimulate her, so he let her clit go after a minute and moved his tongue down and slid it inside her as far as he could, curling it up to hit her g-spot and then slid it in and out as Bonnie writhed in pleasure. “Oh god…oh god…that’s…god…” she panted, completely forgetting about the audience and the fact that it was Damon between her legs and just needing this not to stop. By that point, all eyes were on them as Damon drove Bonnie higher and higher. Just when she thought she was going to explode, Damon removed his tongue from inside her and turned his attention back to her clit after taking a long perusal of the surrounding area. 

He was exploring and seeing which of the two major spots got her hotter. Since he only had his mouth and couldn’t use his hands, he would have to choose which one to get her off on. He continued going back and forth a few times, glancing at the clock every so often and when he only had a minute left, he slid his tongue back inside her, thrusting it in and out quickly, licking the g-spot with every thrust. “Oh god…yes…please…don’t stop…god…” she gasped out desperately as she could feel the coiling in her belly and a hand tangled in Damon’s hair. She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm slammed into her harder than she’d ever felt before.

Damon gave a low moan of his own that reverberated through her as he felt her walls pulsing around his tongue. He slowed his pace but didn’t stop as he eased her through her release. Once she went limp, panting for breath he pulled back, licking his lips. “Still upset about going first?” he asked with a smirk. Bonnie blushed bright red again, but shook her head, unable to look at Damon or speak, but she could manage that much. Once he moved off the bed and out of the way, she grabbed for her pants. “It would be rather pointless to get dressed again, you know?” he chuckled. 

Bonnie hesitated for a minute before realizing he was right. “I’m still putting my underwear back on at least.” 

“That’s completely up to you,” Damon reminded her. He had come to this thing in nothing but his underwear anyway, but he was the only one. He definitely wasn’t the only one of the guys pitching a tent right now though. Once they got back to the circle, Damon grinned and said, “Next!”


	2. Alaric/Caroline

“Me next,” Caroline grinned excitedly grabbing the dice. She may not be as shameless as Damon when it came to such things, but she wasn’t as prudish as the rest either. She thought this whole thing would be a lot of fun, despite how much doing this in front of everyone freaked her out a little bit. After she rolled the dice she said, “I get to ride…” She reached into the bucket to pull a name. “Alaric.” 

Ric sucked in a sharp breath. He might just be the most nervous one here. Not only had most of the people here been his students at one point in time, including the one he was about to sleep with in front of everyone, but the only other two guys here had almost a century and a half of experience on him. Fears of inadequacy were a very real thing. At least for this, he wouldn’t have to do much but lay there, so that helped, but not all that much. He got up and moved over to the bed with Caroline and hesitated over how much of his clothes to take off, but when she started taking everything off, he did too. 

Thankfully, his inner turmoil wasn’t affecting him physically and looking at her beautiful naked body, didn’t allow him to lose the erection that had sprung up while Damon had been with Bonnie. Once he laid down on the bed, Caroline wasted no time straddling him and dropping hard on his cock. He couldn’t help the moan that pulled from his throat as his hips thrust up into her and hearing her moan along with him helped to quiet his mind and help him focus on the here and now. All touching was on the table during full sex which meant that he didn’t have to contend with any rules as he slid his hands up her thighs to her hips, meeting her motions with his own. 

Damon bit his lip as he watched them and pulled his hard cock out and started stroking it slowly. “Damon!” Elena gasped when she noticed. 

“What? Touching yourself is perfectly permitted as long as you don’t get off outside of your turn,” he smirked at her. She blushed brightly and looked away. Mostly. 

Caroline heard the conversation and looked back to see what was going on and seeing Damon touching himself like that sent another spike of lust through her. When he winked at her, she turned her attention back to Ric, whose hands were sliding up her body now to her breasts. She had to admit that he had good hands. And a great cock. And his moves weren’t bad either. They weren’t allowed to compare out loud. It was against the rules of the game, but if sex god Damon was a ten, Ric would easily be a seven. Maybe even eight. She forced herself to slow down as she noticed the clock. If she didn’t she’d never make the twenty minute minimum for this. 

When Caroline leaned over him, propping on her arms as she slid slowly forward and back, he wondered if she was going to kiss him. Or if he should kiss her. After a moment of indecision, he decided to go for it. This was all about learning to loosen up and enjoy the moment after all. He lifted his head far enough to meet her lips, just for a moment. To let her decide if she wanted more. When she followed him back down, he deepened the kiss with a moan, rolling his hips up to meet her slow movements. When they both needed to breathe, he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking her silky skin, but resisting the urge to bite. Blood sharing was banned as too personal for these kinds of games. With or without permission. 

Caroline had been gradually speeding up but when there were only a few minutes left she sat back up and hit a much faster pace, pushing them both to the edge. It wouldn’t take much to get her off now and he seemed to be in the same boat. In the end it was the feeling of him filling her with his cum that pushed her over the edge with a breathless moan as they both rode out their waves. 

Damon gave a moan of his own as he watched them, still stroking his own cock slowly, careful not to get too close himself. No one else had broken enough to touch themselves yet, but they were all shifting uncomfortably in their arousal. 

Caroline stayed where she was for a minute, giving them both a chance to catch their breath before she slid off of him. She remembered what Damon said about not bothering getting dressed, but like Bonnie, she was at least going to put her underwear back on. She would forego the bra though. Bonnie was still completely clothed from the waist up, but Caroline didn’t care. Ric hesitated a moment in indecision before putting his boxers back on, not bothering with anything else and they both headed back to the circle.


	3. Delena (Damon/Elena)

“Okay who’s next?” Damon grinned once everyone was seated again. 

Elena sighed. “I guess I’ll go,” she said hesitantly as she reached for the dice. “I have to…”

“Ah, ah,” Damon chided. 

“Sorry,” Elena sighed again. “I /get/ to…have doggie style sex with…” she pulled a name from the bucket and groaned. “Damon.” 

Damon grinned and hopped to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up. “Come on then.”

Elena took his hand nervously but tried to push that aside in favor of teasing him. “Bet you’re regretting all that touching yourself now. No way you last the twenty-minute minimum after that.” 

Damon chuckled. “You’re severely underestimating my self-control.” 

“I’m surprised you even know the meaning of that word,” she joked, letting her nerves out that way as she undressed. 

It took Damon less than a second to drop his boxer-briefs to the floor, so he was just waiting on her. “You’ll be surprised,” he smirked. 

Elena’s nerves made a huge resurgence as she got on all fours on the bed, doing her best to pretend that there was no one watching as she felt Damon move behind her. He nudged her legs open a little farther and pushed her back down slightly and she made the adjustments and then she felt him pressing into her slowly as his hands slid over her hips and thighs, fingers pressing harder at some points and feather light at others and how the hell did that feel just as good as his dick. 

Damon started slowly, knowing that there was a little bit of truth behind her teasing. If he wasn’t careful he wouldn’t last. He had been telling the truth about his self-control though. When it was something that he wanted badly enough nothing could stop him. And he’d been dying to bury himself inside her for years. He was definitely going to make her remember it too as he slowly dragged himself in and out of her, making sure to brush her g-spot with every stroke as his hands teased over her skin, playing every bundle of nerves in her body like a fiddle. 

Elena had to admit that she’d always thought that his reputed ‘skills’ in sex were more bragging than anything, but it barely took minutes for her to revise that thought and wonder if she was the one who wouldn’t last the full twenty minutes. She felt one of his hands roaming up her back as his other one caressed it’s way over her stomach, slowly heading higher and she was so fucking close already. As his hand traced a delicate circle around first one breast and then the other, her breath was coming in short pants. 

Damon was determined to pay back her teasing by getting her off twice…at least…before their time was up, so as his hand moved to knead her breast, pinching her nipple between two of his fingers, he picked up the pace, hitting her g-spot more firmly and his other hand played with the bundle of nerves at the base of her neck. That was all it took for her to cry out her release and it took everything Damon had not to follow at the feel of her walls clenching around him. He pulled all the way out for about half a second to get control before pressing back in slowly, giving a guttural moan as she was still riding out the waves. He pulled out completely again, but was right back in without pause this time. And a third and a fourth time before it was only his hand on her chest holding her up. 

Elena panted for air as she came down from the intense orgasm as he continued thrusting into her. It looked like he was going to last after all. Then again, they weren’t even halfway through the time yet. Once she was able to hold her weight up again, Damon’s hands resumed their trek over her body, finding so many places she never even knew were sensitive at all to drive her nuts. He alternated fast and slow for a good while as she felt herself building again and how the hell was that even possible. She had never gotten off twice in so short a period in her life. Even when she tried. 

Damon was having a lot of trouble holding on as the clock wound down, but he knew he would make it. If only barely. As long as he could keep her from going again before then at least and he could tell that she was close again, so he slowed back down. Once there was less than a minute left, he picked up the pace quite a bit as the hand not on her breasts, slid around her hip and between her legs and his fingers rubbed and pinched over her clit as he pounded hard and fast into her. As she screamed out her second orgasm, he let out a growling moan as he exploded inside her. 

As Elena trembled and twitched through the most intense orgasm of her life, she swore to never again doubt Damon in this area. She unknowingly echoed Bonnie’s thoughts in that she might even consider coming back for more one day if it wouldn’t swell his head to obscene proportions. She managed to hold herself up until both of them were all the way through their orgasms before she collapsed on her stomach on the bed. 

Damon gave a satisfied smirk as he tried to catch his breath before he asked, “You need me to carry you back to the circle, princess?” 

“Fuck off,” she muttered breathlessly. 

“Just did, but we can always go again sometime,” Damon grinned amusedly as he got off the bed, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and dragged herself to her feet, grabbing her underwear to put back on but didn’t have the strength to care about anything else. Damon didn’t bother putting anything back on and just strode back to the circle buck naked as they took their places again.


	4. Stalaric (Stefan/Alaric)

Stefan was about to volunteer to go next, just to get some relief. He had studiously avoided watching Damon and Elena, not really wanting to see his brother that way, but the sounds coming from them were just as bad and he felt like he was about to explode. Unfortunately, before he could say anything, Ric spoke up first. 

“I guess I’ll go next,” Ric said as he rolled the dice. “I get to masturbate…” please be Caroline. She was the only girl left in the running other than Elena and if there was one thing he knew it was that he absolutely did /not/ want to follow right behind Damon in that. “Stefan,” he winced as he pulled the paper from the bucket. He had known that the possibility of being with a guy was a part of this, but he had still hoped to avoid it. 

Stefan was both relieved and annoyed. He would have a chance to get off at least, but he much preferred girls to guys. Not that he hadn’t been with guys from time to time, but not often. “Do you want to do this here or on the bed?” he asked with a sigh. 

“Might as well here,” Ric shrugged. It would be a lot less intimate that way at least. 

Bonnie got up and switched spots with Ric so he could be next to Stefan and once Ric was sitting, Stefan undid his pants and leaned back on his hands to give him better access. Ric took a few deep breaths for courage before reaching in and pulling Stefan’s rock-hard cock out, stroking it slowly. The penalties for not making it last the full time were a lot less harsh than the penalties for backing out completely, but if he was going to have to do this anyway, he might as well avoid it. 

As soon as Ric’s firm hand wrapped around his dick, Stefan was too glad he was finally being touched to care who it was doing the touching and he let out a relieved moan as Ric’s hand moved over him, wondering if he’d be able to last the full ten minutes even with as slow as Ric was going. He fought the urge to thrust up into his hand as his breaths started coming harder and faster. 

Bonnie was the first of the girls to break and slid a hand into her panties to touch herself. She almost had while Damon had been with Elena and was now wishing that Damon had gotten to fuck her instead of just eat her out. This was just as hot though and right in front of her instead of off to the side. Elena was still too wrung out to even think of more, though she did find the sight just as hot and it wasn’t long before Caroline’s hand was sliding into her panties too. Damon wasn’t quite ready to go again yet, but he didn’t have the same qualms about watching his brother as Stefan did, and didn’t even bother to avert his eyes. 

As the clock wound down, Ric started stroking harder and faster, trying to imagine that he was jacking himself off instead of another man, as Stefan thrust up into his hand with a series of grunting moans before he finally spilled over in relief. Ric wasn’t going to be an asshole by jerking his hand away and continued to stroke Stefan until he was finished before he wiped his hand off on Stefan’s pants and moved away, completely ignoring the reaction of his own hard again cock.


	5. Defan (Damon/Stefan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited Damon/Stefan chapter. In case it needs to be said, this chapter contains incest between brothers. There is also borderline dub-con. You have been warned.

After a two hour break between rounds they were back in the circle and Damon was more than ready for his turn. He rolled the dice. “I get to give oral to…” He reached into the bucket where all the names had been replaced. “Stefan.” This was one he had been a bit dubious on, but the entire point of all this was new experiences. It wasn’t that he was completely against being with his brother that way. He didn’t have those kinds of human hang-ups. He’d just never really thought about it and this would be a fun experiment. He would certainly enjoy himself. He always did. 

“Oh god,” Stefan groaned. He’d known logically that there was always a chance he would get his brother in this, but hoped that with so many other potential combinations, it wouldn’t happen. He had even tried to get an exception put in from the start, but ‘all relationships are suspended during the retreat. Even familial ones.’ He almost wondered if Damon had set this up intentionally. If this was the whole purpose of the retreat, but he didn’t see the same cheerful glee in Damon’s eyes that he’d had for everyone else, so obviously not. 

“Come on, little brother. Let’s get this over with, shall we?” Damon got up an motioned to the bed. 

“You could take the penalty, you know,” Stefan suggested weakly. 

“So could you,” Damon smirked. 

Stefan did hesitate for a moment before deciding that this would definitely be better than the penalty and he sighed and got up on the bed. He wasn’t sure why he expected Damon to just pull his dick out of his underwear and suck him like that, but of course it couldn’t be that easy. He lifted his hips as Damon pulled them off, leaving him completely naked, and not at all hard. For the first time since the game started, he didn’t have so much as a semi. He took a second to glance down to see that the same was definitely not the case for Damon who was at least half hard. He ripped his gaze away before he could be caught looking. 

Damon caught it though and wasn’t at all disheartened by his brother’s lack of excitement at the moment. He would most definitely fix that and very quickly. It meant that he wouldn’t likely finish in the ten minute minimum, but he doubted by that point that Stefan would stop him either way. “Buckle up, little brother. You’re in for a hell of a ride,” Damon smirked. 

“Just get it over with already,” Stefan sighed. 

Damon nudged Stefan’s legs open and laid on his stomach between them, propped up on his elbows. He circled his tongue firmly around Stefan’s balls. The first step was to get him in the game before the fun could really start. He heard his brother’s breath hitch and there was a slight twitch of interest from his cock. That was all the encouragement Damon needed to continue. He pressed his tongue tightly against the spot just behind Stefan’s balls and then sucked them into his mouth, one by one, rolling them around and letting his nose lightly brush against Stefan’s growing length as he heard his brother’s breathing speed up. 

By the time he was finished lathing attention on his little brother’s testicles, Stefan was almost fully hard and all it took was a firm lick up the large vein underneath to bring him to full attention. Damon swirled his tongue around the purpling tip and gave it a quick hard suck before moving his attention elsewhere. He placed his lips on either side of the vein and sucked hard, moving his head up and down Stefan’s length. This was way hotter than he had expected it to be and his own hips were pressed tightly against the bed as his own cock throbbed for attention. 

Stefan couldn’t help the gasping moan that pulled from his lips as his hands fisted in the sheets. Even his mental mantra of ‘this is my brother’ wasn’t helping. If anything, it was now making it worse. Nothing had ever felt this good in his life, and the fact that it was his brother making him feel this way was making it even better. He didn’t know if it was the taboo thing or just the fact that Damon was just that skilled, but either way this was the best blow job he’d ever had. When he felt Damon’s lips wrap around his leaking head again and suck him all the way to the root, he gave up all pretense. His hand wrapped in Damon’s hair and he arched up off the bed with a cry of, “God, Damon!” 

Damon popped his head off Stefan’s throbbing member, leaving light licks and kisses at all the most sensitive points as he whispered huskily. “Mmm. Not yet, little brother. There’s still quite a bit of time left.” Apparently, this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. Stefan had very nearly blown his load from that move alone and they still had three minutes left. Damon took a little more time to pull his brother back from the edge before his kisses and sucks and licks got harder and faster moving over the surface of Stefan’s length. As his brother came apart beneath him, Damon wished so much that he could get off during this too, but no. He was the one who wrote the rule that oral had to be all about the partner and the one giving couldn’t get off during it.

Damon moved back up wrapping his lips around Stefan’s purple weeping tip and sucked hard even as his tongue swirled around and dipped into the slit and back out. He swallowed him all the way to the root, loving his lack of gag reflex right now, and then pulled back to just the tip and resumed his attentions there. Stefan’s hand was tangled tightly in his hair, pulling and yanking, trying to get more, but Damon held firm. He was going to make his little brother /beg/ to cum. Once the clock hit ten minutes, Damon pulled back, getting a full whimper in response. “Time’s up. Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, no,” Stefan gasped, trying to pull Damon’s mouth back to his cock. “Don’t…please.” 

Damon licked his tongue out to swirl around, getting another good taste of his brother’s pre-cum. “Then tell me what you want, little brother.” 

“Damon…” Stefan whined, writing on the bed. “Brother, please…”

Damon gave a quick suck to the tip before letting go again. “That’s not very clear, you know. Please what?” he teased. 

“God, Damon…just…suck me off…please,” he begged. 

“You want to cum down your big brother’s throat?” Damon asked huskily, trailing his tongue up the entirety of Stefan’s length. 

“God, yes…please…brother…more…” Stefan begged again. Damon gave into his begging this time, giving a moan of his own that reverberated through Stefan’s entire body as Damon swallowed him down, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as his tongue danced over every sensitive spot on his brother’s rigid shaft. On each upstroke, his tongue dipped into Stefan’s slit and swirled around. If he didn’t finish this soon, he was going to end up breaking his own rule and blow his own load completely untouched. Both of Stefan’s hands were in Damon’s hair, as he thrust up hard and fast into his brother’s mouth with grunting moans until one final cry as he came harder than he ever had in his life. Damon gave a guttural moan as he tasted his brother’s cum filling his mouth and he expertly swallowed every drop.

Damon managed to hold his own orgasm back, just barely, and he wasn’t the only one who nearly broke the rules. All three of the girls had a hand in their underwear, beyond turned on by the show. They never would have imagined the idea of two brothers would get them so hot. And the way Stefan had gone from not wanting it at all to putty in his brother’s hands and begging for more…god, Damon must be as amazing at that as he was at everything else. Ric was thinking the same thing. While he had no interest in watching two guys and had spent most of that watching the mostly naked girls touch themselves, he couldn’t help but hope that he would manage to get a blowjob like that before the game was out. Even if it did come from Damon.


	6. Dalaric (Damon/Alaric)

When Ric’s turn came back around, his nerves kicked back up as he rolled the dice. “I get to have doggie style sex with…” he pulled a name from the bucket. “Damon,” he sighed. 

Damon smirked and winked at Ric. “Don’t worry. I can make it good from the bottom too.” Bottoming for novices wasn’t exactly his cup of tea, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t still enjoy it. Just not as much as other things. And he would damn sure be getting off this time, otherwise he might explode. 

Ric took a few deep breaths, glad that at least he wasn’t going to be bottoming. He could handle sticking his dick in a hole. “Okay. Let’s do this,” he psyched himself up. 

Damon grinned and moved to the center of the circle and got on his hands and knees. “I don’t see any need to move to the bed. Do you?” he smirked. 

Ric swallowed heavily, but shook his head. “N-no. I guess not.” 

“Good. And don’t forget the prep,” Damon said as he tossed him the lube. 

Bonnie had the best view of Damon’s large rigid cock bobbing underneath him, glistening with the pre-cum he’d been leaking as he’d been slowly stroking himself during the other rounds and she ached to reach out and touch it, but knew that she couldn’t. Elena’s view was almost as good as she remembered the feel of it inside her and suddenly found herself wondering how it tasted. Caroline and Stefan had the best view of his ass as Ric moved behind him and slid a slick finger inside. 

Ric tried not to think about what he was doing, but at the first feel of Damon’s tight ass around his finger, he couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel on his cock. “God, you’re so tight,” spilled from his lips as his cock started to take an interest. 

“Mmm. Perk of vampire healing. Tight as a virgin, every time,” Damon smirked, pressing himself back on Ric’s finger. 

“Shit,” Ric breathed out, putting his other hand on Damon’s back to steady him as his finger started pumping faster. When they had first agreed to this retreat, he’d read up on these kinds of things, but felt the need to warn Damon. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I’ll let you know when I’m ready for more then,” Damon breathed out, for once hoping that Ric /didn’t/ find the sweet spot too fast or this would be all over. It wasn’t long, sooner than he was really ready for to be honest, but he needed that pain to take the edge off, before Damon said, “More, Ric.” Ric slid a second finger inside, getting a hiss of pain from Damon and he stopped. “No, no. Keep going. It’s good.” Ric did as he was told, unable to believe how his dick was even going to fit with as tight as Damon was on his fingers as he moved them in and out, scissoring them open, but by the time he was adding the third finger, he was dying to find out. “Fuck me, Ric,” Damon panted once he was ready. 

Ric slicked up his cock before removing his fingers and readied himself to fuck a guy for the first time in his life. He’d never even fucked a girl in the ass. He took a few deep breaths before he slowly started to slide in, but the minute he felt the tight heat clenching around him, slow went out the window. He slammed himself to the hilt, pulling a cry from Damon that was equal parts pain and pleasure. “S-sorry.” 

“S’okay. Just…gimme a sec,” Damon breathed heavily. He definitely enjoyed a little pain mixed with the pleasure from time to time, but he still needed a second for his vampire healing to kick in. The clock had already started the moment Ric entered him, so he didn’t want to take too long, but he didn’t need too long either. 

Ric needed a second too or he was gonna blow already. He’d never felt anything like this and he was definitely opening his mind to the whole bi-sexual label. He honestly couldn’t say right now which he preferred. When Damon started pressing back against him, he took the hint to start moving, but managed to keep it slow as his hands tentatively started to explore Damon’s toned body. The sight of all the girls touching themselves all around him definitely wasn’t helping his staying power either, so slow was definitely necessary. 

Damon was in the same boat, almost as turned on by them as he was by Ric. God, he was so close that it would be so easy to just move a little bit and take either Bonnie’s or Elena’s breasts in his mouth and the way they were touching them just made it even more tempting. When he felt Ric’s hands moving over his skin, he started pressing back harder, clenching his ass around the large cock inside it at every back stroke, pulling a guttural moan from Ric every time. 

Ric was getting a bit more confident as Damon responded to every touch almost like he was starved for it, and when he hesitantly flicked his thumb over one of Damon’s nipples, the moan that pulled from Damon’s throat went straight to Ric’s cock. He spent a good while experimenting and had yet to find anything that Damon didn’t seem to like when Damon’s hand grabbed his wrist and slid it down to his throbbing erection. Ric only faltered for a moment before wrapping his hand around it and beginning to stroke, noticing the time. His other hand went to Damon’s hip as he picked up his pace.

Damon shifted his position so that Ric was brushing his prostate with each thrust, and he fucked into Ric’s hand, using the motions to push and pull Ric inside him as they moved together, Damon matching his rhythm perfectly as they both chased the edge. It didn’t take long before Damon gave a choked moan as he spilled over Ric’s hand and then Ric was crying out his own orgasm, filling Damon’s ass with his warm cum. 

Once they were spent, Ric pulled out, tucking himself back into his shorts and he was almost glad he was a vampire or he would be blushing brightly right now. Even more so as Damon smirked at him before taking his own place, still the only one completely naked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my idea for the last chapter here kinda crashed and burned, but the ending speech was a little necessary to set up the sequel. Sorry for the super short chapter, but keep an eye out for the continuation titled, Damon's Room.

After three days spent doing nothing but sex games and sleeping, they were all packing up to leave, but Damon called them together one more time. “Just a few things before this trip officially ends. First, a reminder…what happened here stays here. Feel free to discuss among yourselves, but no one else finds out. And no one can hold anything that happened here against anyone else. This is especially important.”

“We know, Damon,” Stefan rolled his eyes. He was probably the most glad of all of them for that after the way his brother ended up taking him apart. 

Damon just continued his somewhat planned speech. “I hope you all managed to loosen up and see that there’s nothing wrong with pleasure and no need to be squeamish about it.”

“Yeah, yeah. You were right,” Caroline chuckled. 

“I always am,” he joked and winked at her, pulling laughs from everyone else. “So just one more thing before we go then. My door is always open. To any of you. And my room has the same no judgement and privacy rules as this place does. Just keep that in mind,” he finished with a smirk. It was six very relaxed and happy people who left the cabin to head back to civilization an hour later, with varying opinions on Damon’s last comment/offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking suggestions for what pairings and/or acts you all want to see next. Just no F/F stuff. I have nothing against it, I'm just not comfortable writing it.


End file.
